mountclanfandomcom-20200214-history
MountClan
Hey, Silver.... STALK ALL LE DESCS!!!! :D Leader Silkstar- Blue-gray she-cat with lighter chest, paws, and tail-tip with even lighter front toes. Deputy Bloodfur- Pure black tom. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) Medicine Cat Streakwing- Unknown Desciption. (SaxyUmbreon/ISoDidIt) Skybird- Pale-gray tom. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) Medicine Cat Apprentice Wetpaw- Gray tom with darker paws and tail-tip. Blue eyes. (dert26) Warriors Dustyrose- Calico, white,black, and ginger, she-cat. Amber eyes. (xXxSilverskyxXx) Shadow- Black, sleek tom. Green eyes. (dert26) Foxcloud- Black tom with maroon marble stripes. Green eyes. (Gamefox2) Rosecloud- Maroon she-cat with black marble stripes. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Badgerstripe- Brown tom with one dark stripe from his nose to tip of tail and his tail tip is white. Yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) Apprentice: Frostpaw Volefall- Light-brown she-cat with darker tail-tip, ears and paws and a white chest. Brown eyes. Apprentice: Lunarpaw Redwing- Orange-tabby tom with white paws. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Dustfleck- Cream tom with mixed stripes and spots with lighter paws and white tail-tip and chest. Yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) Apprentice: Blackpaw Darkmoon- Light-gray tom with darker gray tail-stripes and a torn right-ear. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Apprentice: Flowerpaw Darkgaze- Jet-black tom. Dark-brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Silverfeather- Silver, tabby-marbled she-cat with white toes, chest, chin, and tail-tip. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) Mistwind- Gray she-cat with stripes on legs, tail, and face with white paws, chest, and muzzle. Yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) Freezingrush- White she-cat with dark-gray and some light-gray tabby splotches. Left-eye brown, right-eye blue. (ISoDidIt) Apprentice: Raggedpaw Leaftail- Light-brown, tabby she-cat with white paws, chest/belly, muzzle/blaze, and tail-tip. Brown eyes. (ISoDidIt) Bluefang- Large, dull blue-gray tom. Brown eyes. (ISoDidIt) Pondcloud- Blue-gray she-cat with lighter paws and a white tail-tip. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Cloverstream- Gray she-cat with white underbelly. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Apprentice: Smallpaw Rainthorn- Pure white tom. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) Sprucelight- Silver she-cat with darker flecks and stripes with a white tail-tip, paws, and chest. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Talonstrike- Dark-gray tom with pure black paws and ear-tips. Yellow eyes. (ISoDidIt) Raveneyes- Jet-black tom. Dull-green eyes. (pinkykins124) Apprentices Jadepaw- Orange-tabby she-cat with white paws. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Spottedpaw- Cream tom with brown spots and striped tail. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) Riverpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with dark marble-tabby stripes and white paws, chest/belly, and muzzle. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Blackpaw- Pure black tom. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Flowerpaw- Pale-yellow she-cat. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Lunarpaw- Bright-ginger tabby she-cat. Icy-blue eyes. (Doveleaf38) Frostpaw- White she-cat with gray-tabby splotches and tail. Green eyes. (ISoDidIt) Raggedpaw- Rusty-coloured tom with white legs, chest/belly, and muzzle/blaze. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) Smallpaw- Brown she-cat with darker mixed markings. Brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Kits Brightkit- Gray she-kit with white paws. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Ivykit- Orange-tabby she-kit with white paws. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Snowkit- White she-kit with gray ear-tips. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Sunkit- Unknown Description. Tom. (pinkykins124) Shadekit- Dark-gray she-kit with white stripes on legs. Hazel eyes. (ISoDidIt) Shadowkit- Pure-black tom. Amber eyes. (pinkykins124) Ravenkit- Gray she-kit with black stripes. Amber eyes. (pinkykins124) Oakkit- Light-brown tom with darker stripes and white paws. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Tigerkit- Brown tom with white legs, chest/belly, under-tail, and muzzle with blaze. Brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Stonekit- Dark-gray tom with white paws, chest/belly, neck, and muzzle/blaze. Brown eyes. (ISoDidIt) Jaykit- Blue-gray tom with white ear-tips, paws, and chest/belly. Hazel eyes. (pinkykins124) Speckledkit- White she-kit with silver flecks and striped legs, tail and face. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Finchkit- Cream tom with flecks of brown and black. Brown eyes. (pinkykins124) Brackenkit- White tom with brown, small spots, and brown paws, chest/belly, and tail. Hazel eyes. (ISoDidIt) Foxkit- Orange-tabby tom with a white tail-tip. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Queens Frostear- Pure white she-cat. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Mousestorm- Brown she-cat with white legs, chest/belly, under-tail, and muzzle with blaze. Amber eyes. (ISoDidIt) Senior Warriors N/A Elders Bramblefur- White tom with brown spots, paws, and ears. Brown eyes. (dert26) StarClan Cats Mouse-ear- White she-cat with black spots everywher and a black tail-tip and round ears like a mouse. Green eyes. (catsrcool23) Feralpaw- Light brown, tabby, she-cat with a stubby tail and white paws, ears and chest. Reddish-amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Rapidstar- White tom with gray paws, chest/belly, ears, muzzle/blaze, and tail-tip. Hazel eyes. (Ninjett) Beetlefoot- Unknown Description. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Mousekit- Light brown she-kit. Amber eyes. (bluestar763) Badgerkit- Black-and-gray she-kit with white paws and stripes. (stripednightstar) Bluekit- Light-gray-blue she-kit with white paws. Blue eyes. (pinkykins124) Thorntooth- Brown tappy tom with black front left paw, tail-tip and tan chest/belly. Amber eyes and very sharp teeth. (catsrcool23) Foxfur- Dark orange she-cat with black tail-tip, ears, paws, and white chest/belly. Blue-green eyes. (stabats) Dreamsong- White she-cat with gray spots. Blue eyes. (bluestar763) Shimmersky- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Flappy567) Foreskit- Brown she-kit with ginger spots and eye-spot. (cuteasomegirl12345) Rainkit- Blue-gray she-kit with lighter eye-spot. Pale-blue eyes. (cuteasomegirl12345) Brownclaw- Brown tom with white paws. Brown eyes. (Ninjett) Flowerheart- White she-cat with a brown tail, ears, and muzzle. Brown eyes. (Ninjett) Badgerclaw- Musty gray tom with brown patches and lighter paws. Blue eyes. (Ninjett) Shiningflower- Silvery she-cat ith lighter paws, tail-tip, muzzle, and chest/belly. Light blue eyes. (Ninjett) Brownkit- Brown she-kit. Yellow eyes. (pinkykins124) Firekit- Orange-tabby tom with white paws. Green eyes. (pinkykins124) Dark Forest Cats Crookedtalon- Large, brown-tabby tom. Ice-blue eyes. (Doveleaf38) Stormkit- Silver, marble-tabbied tom with a black-striped tail, face and legs. Blue eyes. (ISoDidIt) Others Deceased Crescent- Black she-cat rogue with green markings. Red eyes. (stripednightstar) Others Flame- White albino tom. Red eyes. (ISoDidIt)